


sweet like cinnamon

by lourries



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Butt Plugs, Cages, Daddy Kink, Dom Louis, Fluff, Kitten Harry, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Sub Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis, Top Louis, for now at least, i cant help it im sorry, i think thats all, idk who knows, is this even hot, kitten play, tail plug, too many pet names honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourries/pseuds/lourries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry loves to be a pretty kitten and suck his daddy's cock.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>i'm terrible at summaries and there's not much to this but i mean it's cute so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. cushions and cocksucking

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a self indulgent fic because i love kitten harry and there will never be enough of it
> 
>  
> 
> i /might/ come back to this one day. maybe.
> 
>  
> 
> (( title from Lana del Rey - Radio ))

Harry hummed happily, rubbing his face against his daddy's leg while he finished up his work. Daddy had bought him a pretty pink pillow for Harry to sit on while Louis was working, and sometimes he'd call Harry into his office and let him kneel on the pillow next to Louis' desk. Harry was grateful for the pillow, thankful that his knobby knees didn't get sore and achy. His daddy always took good care of him.

He nudged Louis' leg, the little bell on his collar jingling softly.

"You alright, kitten?" Louis asked, lazily petting Harry's curls.

Harry hummed and nodded, closing his eyes contentedly. He couldn't wait for Louis to be finished with his work. His daddy had been working in his office all day, which was better than him being at work, but Harry still missed him. Harry distracted himself with his chores and his University assignments - which weren't any fun.

Louis had helped Harry get ready this morning, slipping in his tail plug - long, white, and furry, hanging down to his knees - and slipping the lacy pink panties over his bum, pulling the faux-tail through the hole of the panties. Daddy had bought him loads of pretty panties with holes in the back for his tail to stick out of. They had eaten breakfast together and Louis had come out of his office to eat the lunch Harry made, but otherwise, he had hardly seen his daddy today.

He was ready to cuddle up with him on the couch and be petted while Louis relaxed, sipping from a glass of wine and watching TV. Maybe his daddy would push on his plug and tug on his collar until Harry mewled and wriggled in Louis' lap.

Harry's willy hardened immediately and he mewed softly, scrunching his brow. Louis' fingers tightened in his curls, tilting Harry's head up to look at him.

"What's the matter, baby?" He asked, concerned.

Harry shook his head, trying to look away from Louis, but he wouldn't let him break eye contact. Louis kept his grip tight, forcing Harry to look at him. "Tell daddy what's wrong, kitten." He commanded softly.

Harry mewled in embarrassment, instinctively covering the bulge in his knickers with his hands. Louis looked down at where Harry's hands guarded his bits.

"Is my kitty excited?" Louis asked gently, scratching behind Harry's ears. He leaned into Louis' touch.

"Yes, daddy," Harry spoke for the first time in nearly an hour, breathing heavily. "T-Thinking about you."

Louis smirked, "Calm down, lovey. Daddy's got some more work to do."

Harry groaned, palming his cock that was straining against the lace of his panties, trying to stand tall and hard. "Ah, ah," Louis tutted, yanking on Harry's hair hard, making him yelp loudly. "Bad kitten; no touching. Sit on your hands."

Harry hurriedly obeyed Louis' orders, tucking his hands under his bum and sitting up straighter. "Good boy," Louis praised, pressing a kiss to Harry's wild curls. "Hush now, so daddy can finish working. Then I'll give my baby some attention." He promised, retracting his hand from Harry's hair.

That soothed Harry some, and he sat happily, resting his head against Louis' knee. He missed the petting from his daddy, but he could do without. Louis would be finished soon if Harry behaved.

By the time Louis had finished working, Harry's eyes were already glazed over and his willy dribbled pre-come in his knickers just from the thought of Louis lazily pushing his plug against Harry's prostate as they watched TV, Harry trying to stifle his moans as to not bother his daddy. Louis cooed and helped Harry stand, leading him from the office.

He sat on the leather sofa and patted his thigh in invitation. "Come 'ere, love, come sit in daddy's lap."

Harry mewled happily, practically jumping into Louis' lap sideways and curling in on himself. Louis laughed, scratching Harry's ears and petting his tail. Harry was so, so hard and so desperate for his daddy's willy.

He twisted around so that he was facing Louis, eyeing the outline of his cock through his trousers. He stared down at it hungrily, eyes glazing over and mouth watering. He licked it once quickly before wrapping his mouth around the tip of it.

"No, Harold," Louis reprimanded, swatting Harry's backside harshly, watching the creamy skin flush pink. "Down, kitty, on your knees."

Tears pricked in Harry's eyes from the spanking and he hurriedly shuffled out of Louis' lap, onto the soft cushion by his feet. He knelt obediently, like his daddy had taught him to when they'd first met, and held back the water in his eyes. Louis soothed him by rubbing behind his ear for a long second, but Harry instinctively whined when he retracted his hands. Louis shot him a sharp look and that shut the kitten-boy up.

After a few minutes, though, Harry's slender hand grazed up Louis' leg, stopping mid thigh. Louis watched with slight amusement as his boy slowly inched closer to Louis' filling cock.

"Harold." Louis snapped, and Harry pulled his hand away, immediately tucking it under himself. "Good boy." He praised shortly, returning his eyes to the television screen. "Go get daddy a glass of wine, love."

Harry stood quickly, nearly tripping in his haste to complete the task. He pulled a wine glass from the cabinet, filling it halfway up with the bottle that looked the most familiar, the one he knew Louis drank the most. He was more careful on his way back, holding the glass carefully and gingerly setting it down on the side table.

"Good boy," Louis praised, still not looking at Harry. "Back on your knees, angel."

He took short sips of his wine and occasionally brushed through Harry's curls or fiddled with his collar. After over half an hour, he finally called for the boy, whose cock was still half hard.

"Up, baby. Come on up here."

Harry climbed onto the couch quickly, a mess of long limbs and wild hair, the bell on his collar ringing with each movement. Louis lifted his arm and Harry tucked himself under it, humming at the warmth his daddy provided - he got cold, after all, wearing only his knickers.

Louis thumbed at Harry's nipples mindlessly, which were already hard from the cold. He gasped, arching his back the tiniest bit. "F-Feels good, daddy." He breathed. 

"Yeah?" Louis asks, taking another sip of his wine. "Did you miss daddy, baby?"

Harry nodded rapidly. "Yes, daddy, so much. Hate when you have to work." He pouts, but it quickly turns into a moan as Louis pinches his nipple between his thumb and pointer finger.

"I know, angel. I do, too. I miss my boy so much." Louis tilts Harry's chin towards him and connects their lips, sucking and nipping against Harry's.

Louis tastes of alcohol and peppermint and smells of sandalwood and warmth and Harry drinks every bit of it in. He loves the bitter taste of the wine on Louis' lips - he's not often allowed to have alcohol, only on special occasions, so he cherishes this - loves the heat radiating from the older man, loves the way Louis makes him feel safe and loved and so, so beautiful.

"H-Have I been good, daddy?" Harry asked, slightly breathless.

"So good, love." Louis hummed, nibbling at Harry's neck. "Always so good, baby."

Harry groaned, digging his nails into his thighs. "Can I suck you off daddy? I-I'll be so good, I promise, I'll be a good boy-"

"Go ahead, lovey. Suck daddy." Louis interrupted.

Harry dropped to the floor immediately, taking a breath before unbuttoning Louis' trousers, pulling them down to his knees. His cock was hard against his pants, a dark patch on the front of them. His fingers paused on the waistband of Louis' pants and he looked up at his daddy through his eyelashes. Louis nodded in encouragement, twisting Harry's curls around his fingers.

Harry pulled his pants down and Louis' cock slapped against his clothed chest. Harry stared at it hungrily before taking it in his hand tentatively. "Go ahead, princess. You're alright."

Harry blushed at the name and it sent a surge of excitement through his willy. He took Louis' tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the slit and moving his hand up and down Louis' shaft. He pulled off, kitten licking Louis' dick. "You taste so yummy, daddy," Harry purred.

Louis groaned, tugging on Harry's hair. Harry placed a soft kiss to Louis' tip, looking at his daddy with wide, red eyes. Louis groaned, pulling his baby back onto his cock by his collar, "Go on, baby. Take your treat." Harry squeaked in surprise and tried not to gag.

"Breath through it, baby boy. You can do it, angel. Doing so good, feels so good." Louis panted, wiping the tears from under Harry's eyes.

Harry breathed through his nose, closing his eyes tight. Louis fucked into his mouth slowly, getting Harry used to the feeling. He pawed at Louis' shirt, grabbing fistfuls of the fabric in his hands. He moaned against Louis' dick, making Louis buck up in response.

Harry's own dick was painfully hard, standing tall against his belly and leaking from the tip as he sucked around Louis. "Touch yourself, baby." Louis ordered.

Harry obeyed without hesitation, stroking himself quickly and groaning at the relief. "Come when you need to," Louis grunted. "Doing so well, babe."

Harry came not long after, and Louis came down Harry's throat as he moaned against his cock. "Oh, angel," Louis panted, helping Harry into his lap. "You did so good, baby." He pressed a chaste kiss to Harry's swollen lips, holding him close. "Daddy's proud of you."

Harry hummed at the praise, hiding his blushing face in Louis' shoulder. "Thank you, daddy," He mumbled tiredly. 

"Do you want to have a nap and daddy'll fuck your pretty bum later, hm? Come inside you and plug your arse 'til morning?" Louis asked softly, brushing aside Harry's tangled curls. 

His dick twitched in excitement and he nodded quickly, muttering a "Please, daddy," as his heavy eyelids slipped shut. 

Louis chuckled softly and kissed Harry's temple. "Rest, baby. I'll see you soon, angel."


	2. good boys get spankings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy :) 
> 
> (( might start writing more of this but don't expect regular updates ))

   
Harry looked perfect; his lips glossy and socks hiked up to his thighs. He smiled up at Louis like he held the world, his eyes light and innocent. He was wearing one of Louis' t-shirts and had the slightest bit of mascara painted on his lashes, making them look impossibly long.

It took all of Louis' self control not to just fuck him right there.

"Hi, daddy," His baby smiled, jumping up and running into Louis' arms. "I missed you."

Louis hummed, breathing in Harry's scent of _Victoria's Secret_ perfume and strawberry Chapstick. He placed his hands on Harry's thighs and the boy jumped up, wrapping his legs around Louis' waist. "I missed you too, angel." Louis sighed happily, kissing Harry's curls. "Was a long day without you."

He walked them over to the couch, plopping down and adjusting Harry in his lap. "How was your day, little love?" He asked with a soft smile, brushing his thumb over Harry's cheekbones.

"It was good," Harry blushed, the tint of his cheeks matching his pale pink lips. "I did my chores, like you asked." He says proudly, sitting up a fraction straighter. "I had some art history homework - which wasn't any fun at all - and I talked to Niall on the phone for a while. Painted my nails," He smiled, lifting his hand to show Louis the light purple polish. "Was a good day." He finishes, pecking Louis' lips.

Louis hummed, and began pressing soft kisses to Harry's neck and collarbones. "'M glad you had a nice day. Such a good boy, doing what daddy asked."

Harry mewled, curling his fingers in his daddy's shirt. "I - thank you, daddy."

"Did you behave yourself, little one?" Louis' beard burns against Harry's sensitive skin, leaving a pale pink blush over his neck. "Didn't break any rules, did you?"

"N-No, sir," Harry gulped. "Was good, I promise."

Louis traced a finger over the outline of Harry's hardening cock, making him hiss. "Good boy," Louis hummed. "Always so well behaved. What happens when my baby is naughty, hm?"

"I get punished, daddy."

"That's right," He affirms. "Spank your naughty bottom until it's all pretty and red." He gives a quick swat to Harry's lace-covered bum. Harry whimpers at the tingling on his backside, burying his head into Louis' shoulder and nibbling his neck lightly.

"Sometimes I spank you when you're a good boy too, don't I? Just for fun," Louis said casually, running his hands over Harry's arse. "Look so pretty over my lap, baby."

Harry groaned, resisting the urge to rut his hips. " _Daddy_ ," he whined, "you're making my willy all hard. 'S not fair."

Louis hummed, stroking over Harry's hard cock through the panties. "Would you like to suck daddy? Or lie over my lap?"

Harry groaned, grabbing fistfuls of Louis' shirt and grinding against him briefly. Louis spanked Harry once, firmly. "No, Harold. Behave."

Harry bit his lip harshly, trying to calm himself down. "L-Lap, please, daddy," he managed to get out.

"Alright, angel," He adjusted Harry over his lap, tucking a fluffy pillow under his head. "Color out if you need to, baby." He said softly.

Harry made a noise of affirmation. Louis pulled down the lacy panties, sliding his tail out of the small hole in the backside. Harry groaned as Louis pushed his tail around in small circles, the plug briefly brushing against his prostate each time. "Daddy," Harry panted, closing his eyes tight. "Keep going."

Louis stopped immediately, slapping Harry's pert bum. "Don't tell daddy what to do, Harry," He scolded. "Daddy's in charge here."

Louis' words turned him on an incredible amount and he moaned into the pillow, hands turning to fists. "M'sorry, sir."

"Ready to begin, baby?"

Harry nodded eagerly and his dick hardened in anticipation. Louis laid Harry's tail over his back, Harry mewling as the plug shifted inside of him. "Daddy's going to start now, angel."

Louis let down the first spank hard, Harry's ass immediately blossoming into a soft pink color. He moaned at the sting Louis' rough hands left.

"D-Daddy,"

Louis spanked him again, harder, and Harry's breath caught in his throat. He fought back the urge to rut against Louis' leg.

"Does that feel good, baby?"

"I- _yes, daddy_ ," Harry breathed.

Louis spanked him again, over and over without pausing until Harry was a gasping, teary eyed mess. His cock was painfully hard and he tried to discreetly grind against Louis' thigh.

"Still," Louis ordered firmly.

"S-Sorry, sir." Harry couldn't help it, really. Spankings always made him incredibly hard. Once he had come just from being cuffed to the bed and having his bum flogged as Louis described how beautifully red his arse was, telling him it'd probably be bruised in the morning. It got to him, knowing he'd have marks from Louis for the next few days; beautiful flushed skin and purple bruises across his plump bottom. It was even better when his nipples were pink and puffy from clamps or Louis sucking on them. Sometimes Louis would take pictures of Harry's perky backside and his equally perky nipples (which only served to turn him on again, and usually resulted in another round).

"Love your bum so much," Louis spoke gruffly, "Your body's so beautiful, babe." He landed another swat to Harry's sit spot, making him gasp in pain.

"You make such pretty noises, too." Louis hummed, kissing Harry's heated bum. "Love you so much, angel."

"Love you too, daddy." Harry gasped out, fingers twitching against the couch cushions.

"Want me to fuck you now, baby? Want me to fuck your red arse?" Louis asked, circling his thumb around Harry's puckered hole.

"Yes! Yes please, daddy," Harry moaned, instinctively raising his ass a bit.

"Alright, up you go," Louis said, giving one last swat to Harry's plugged butt. "Daddy's going to get some lube, I'll be right back."

Harry hurriedly pulled his shirt over his head and yanked his socks off before getting into position, face to the couch cushions and bum high up in the air. Louis came back in a moment later, strawberry scented lube in hand. He murmured a 'good boy' when he saw Harry already in position.

Louis pulled out the plug and slipped two lubed fingers into Harry's arse unannounced, making Harry's back arch and soft mewls fall from his lips.

"Daddydaddydaddy, don't stop, keep going-"

"Hush, baby," Louis smirked and gently pulled his fingers back before pushing them back inside, painstakingly slow, making Harry groan. "Daddy's right here, love. Not gonna stop until you're absolutely wrecked," he assured, chuckling lightly. "Fuck, your hole is fucking sinful. Practically swallowing my fingers."

"Another, please," Harry said after a few minutes, gasping from fucking himself back on Louis' fingers.

"Nice manners, baby," Louis praised, pressing a kiss to Harry's thigh before slowly slipping another finger in alongside the first two. "How's that?"

It was a bit of a stretch; a sweet, stinging burn, but Louis' fingers grazed his prostate and made his back arch with pleasure. "Good, daddy," Harry panted, moving his hips minutely to get himself used to the feeling. "'S so good."

"Another, daddy," Came out on an exhale a few moments later, Harry's hole hardly used to the third finger. "Need more, please sir, I-"

"Sh, angel," Louis soothed, fucking his fingers in and out faster than before and spreading Harry's cheeks apart wider. "Be patient."

Tears were forming in Harry's eyes already and his thighs quivered. "Daddy, I can't wait any longer," He cried. "Fuck me now? Please please please," he pleaded breathlessly.

Louis ignored his cock twitching in interest at Harry's pleas and silenced him with a firm smack to his backside. "Hush, Harold, or I'll put a cock ring on you and fuck you till you're numb." Louis snapped.

Louis' words only made Harry harder, though. His dick was heavy and hard, leaking against his tummy.

Harry nearly came when Louis finally pressed in a fourth finger, fucking them in and out so quickly that Harry felt faint. "Oh, daddy! Oh- feels s-so good, _daddy_."

"Such a good boy, Harry," Louis ran his thumb over Harry's pink, stretched hole, admiring the puckered skin being pulled taut, and hummed quietly. "So fucking gorgeous, babe."

Harry mewled, pushing back against Louis' fingers. He nearly howled in pleasure when Louis brushed against his prostate, arching his back obscenely and letting words fly from his lips freely. "There, daddy! Right there- _nngghhh_."

Louis smirked and hit that spot repeatedly before pulling all of his fingers out. Harry whined, his hole fluttering with the absence of Louis' thick fingers.

"Just a sec, Haz," Louis said, biting back a groan as he slicked up his hard cock. "Daddy's gonna take care of you, baby."

"Oh, thank you daddy, thank you thank you thank you," he gasped, his eyes glazing over and becoming unfocused. An excited, anxious feeling swirled around in his tummy, making him feel entirely out of control in a terrifyingly delightful way. His mind was only filled with _Louis daddy Louis Louis_ -

Harry cried out when Louis' tip pressed into him, the girth of his daddy's cock stretching him open despite already having four fingers in him. He gasped out small _oh_ sounds, his fingers furling and unfurling, searching for purchase.

Louis hands settled on his waist, fingers softly brushing over the juts of his hips as he slowly pushed his length in and out of Harry. The boy mewled beneath him, pleading - for what, Louis didn't know.

"What is it, my kitten?" Louis asked, already slightly breathless. "Tell me what you want."

"Faster, please," Harry threw his head back, his hair long and wild around him. He tried to push himself back against Louis, but he was held in place. "Please daddy, I need more, please- oh! Yes, like that!"

Louis barreled into him without announcement and Harry screamed with pleasure as Louis' cock relentlessly attacked his prostate. Sweat formed on his brow, his ears had gone askew atop his head.

It was only him and Louis, connected, a part of one another. Their gasps intertwined, their sweat mingled and their bodies collided in blissful pleasure. Harry couldn't contain his shrieks, his head thrown back and his mouth open wide.

Louis closed his eyes, taking in Harry's silky heat around his member, the delicious aching in his thighs as he thrusted inside with all of his force. The sounds of his lover's moans sent shivers down his spine.

"Daddy, 'm gonna come," Harry gasped. "Can I come, sir? Please?"

"Not yet," Louis gritted, yanking on a lock of Harry's hair, hard. Harry let out a surprised squeak, biting at his bottom lip to suppress a particularly loud moan.

Harry didn't know how much longer he could hold it; his cock was aching with the need to release, like an itch he just couldn't scratch. The pleasure was so delightful, the pain so intoxicating, all of it building up in the heavy place between his legs.

"Oh, please," he begged. "Please daddy! I-It's starting to hurt."

"Not. Yet." Louis growled, punctuating the words with two smacks to Harry's ass. "If you come before I say, I'll keep that pretty cock of yours caged for a week."

Harry's eyes rolled back in his head at those words, overwhelmed by pleasure. Oh, how he loved/hated that damned cage. It was horribly arousing and incredibly annoying all at once.

Once Louis could feel himself about to burst, he allowed Harry to come. "Come, now," he growled in Harry's ear. Harry tensed around him, coming hard with a loud shout, arching his back sinfully. Hot come splattered against his chest, covering it with creamy white patterns.

Louis came seconds after, deep in Harry's ass, groaning at the tight heat around his cock. He collapsed against Harry, still inside, pressing him against the couch.

They spent a while catching their breathe and regaining their senses, listening to each other's deep breathing. "You got my come on the couch," Harry finally said, a teasing note in his tone.

Louis barked out a laugh, pecking a kiss to Harry's shoulder and lifting himself up with a groan. Harry winced at Louis' exit. "My bad," he smirked devilishly. "Gonna plug you up now; leave my come inside you for a while."

Harry's cock twitched painfully at that and he moaned. "Yes, please."

Louis easily slipped Harry's tail plug back inside. "There we are," he patted the man's sore, reddened bum. "Shall we eat some dinner?" he asked casually.

"Order, please?" Harry peeked one eye open and gave Louis a sweet, tired smile. "So we don't have to clean up? 'M really tired, daddy."

Louis leaned forward to give Harry a proper kiss. "Of course, baby," he glanced down at Harry's chest. "You better clean yourself up. The couch, too. Let's hope you can get that stain out."

Harry sat up, wincing at the deep, incredible aching in his backside (that somehow only made him crave a round two). "Yes, sir," he sighed, walking out of the room. "Whatever you say."

Louis grinned, leaning back against the couch and taking out his phone to order their dinner.

 _Damn_ , he loved his life.


	3. the cage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> v v short but this was fun to write so <333

 

  Harry sat curled up in his cage, contentedly drifting in and out of consciousness. Sunlight poured in from the windows, dancing across his skin and warming every inch of his naked body. The comforting pressure of his ears sitting atop his curls, clipped to his hair, settled his nerves.

It had been a long week, and daddy had been kind enough to reward Harry with an afternoon in his cage for behaving so well during it all. He'd had finals and daddy had an extra-busy week at work. By the time Saturday came around, they'd hardly seen each other aside from coming home, eating, and crawling into bed. Harry was practically a ball of stress by the end of it.

Now, though, he was completely relaxed. Tucked far away from the world in his compliant, submissive mind. Safe.

  
_Safe_.

He ran his fingers along the thick, faux fur blanket that was kept inside the cage, rubbed his cheek along it. He had a little toy hanging from the top bars that he could swat at and lazily watch it swing back and forth. Daddy had given him a bowl of water and another of dry cereal.

He was only allowed in the cage on very special occasions: finishing finals, a birthday treat, after a day of exceptionally good behavior. Daddy took rewards very seriously, and time in the cage was one of the best there was.

Harry _adored_ the cage. He loved the confined space; he felt safe and comfortable, and he easily slipped far into his headspace. He sometimes grew hard just _thinking_ about his beloved cage. He longed to spend a whole night in his cage, but daddy said he liked to sleep with Harry snugly pressed up against him. Maybe one day, though. 

The thought of daddy being the only one with a key to the thick padlock sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine every time he thought about it. His sir would decide when he would get out; how long he was allowed to stay in.

Sometimes he would reach his fingers through the bars and fiddle with the lock, testing and tugging on it. It made his cock fill and harden against his tummy, looking at the thing that kept him inside. The cold, gleaming metal made goosebumps flourish across his skin.

Mostly, Harry just basked in the sun, dozing off and drifting around in his cloudy mind. It was simple; easy. There was nothing to worry about, nothing he had to do, nothing that could touch him. The only words he knew were: _lock_ , _cage_ , _daddy_.

Simple as that. 


	4. harry's game

 

Louis closed the door to his and Harry's apartment silently; he'd had to stay late at work and Harry was most likely in bed by now. It was only on rare occasions that he arrived home this late. He sighed, shrugging out of his jacket that was so perfectly tailored it felt like a second skin. Harry practically drooled every time he wore this particular blazer, though, so he could deal with being a little uncomfortable. He loosened his tie with one hand and unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt with the other.

It was then that his head shot up at the sound of something moving across the room.

"Haz? You awake?"

A head of long, curly hair peeked around the corner, mischievous eyes gleaming up at Louis. Harry was stark naked. Louis watched as his hard, already-leaking cock came into view as Harry rounded the corner. He crawled toward Louis in long, sensual movements, his back arched and his tail swinging between his thighs with each movement - like a pendulum between his legs. His ears were perfectly aligned atop his head, the bell of his dainty collar tinkling as it swung side to side. He stopped about five feet away from where Louis stood.

"You're awake," Louis said, turning to hang his coat so he could control his features. He hadn't expected this. He turned on his heel and begun working on rolling up his shirtsleeves until they rested below the crook of his elbow. Harry was smirking smugly, looking up at Louis through his eyelashes, a picture of innocence.

"I'm awake," he purred coyly. "I was waiting for you, daddy."

Louis had already been planning an apology breakfast for tomorrow morning; Harry usually wasn't at all pleased when Louis had to stay late, but he looked anything but angry right now.

"It's past your bedtime, little kitten," Louis approached the kneeling boy slowly, his too-expensive work shoes clacking loudly against the wooden floors that were surely giving Harry's knees a hard time by now. He seemed unbothered, though, as he leaned into the hand that Louis ran through his curls. "I should punish you for that."

Harry's back arched instinctively, sending a wave of his scent - rose jam bath wash and vanilla lotion mixed in with the distinct smell that was just Harry - in Louis' direction,  lifting his plugged ass in the air. His eyes fluttered closed at the thought of his fair skin turning angry and red from Louis' rough hands. "You could," he breathed, letting out a tiny yelp when Louis pushed on his plug. "I was really well behaved today, though. I was very, very good, daddy," he gave Louis his biggest, cutest eyes as the man finished walking his circle around Harry. "I thought we could play."

Harry exuded confidence, Louis noticed. He wasn't expecting Louis to reject his offer; and Louis didn't think he could bring himself to even if he wanted. Harry's body was fucking sinful; he needed his hands on it, rediscovering again and again until he'd memorized it entirely, only to throw out all of the information and fervently explore it all over again.

Still, he wanted to drag this out a little longer. "Play what, my love?" he asked, his lips twitching with a smile. "You want to play with your toys? Shall we play with your stuffies?"

"Daddy," Harry glared. "You know what I want to play," he slowly, elegantly rose to his knees, hands unzipping Louis' pants before the man had even registered what had happened. Harry hungrily eyed the outline of Louis' cock through his boxers, tracing over it lightly with a fingertip. "I wanna suck your cock, daddy. I wanna suck it," he looked up at Louis, eyes glazed and shockingly bright. "And then I want you to fuck me with it."

Louis' mouth went dry. He had to restrain himself from simply ramming his cock into Harry's throat repeatedly. His boy wanted to play, and Louis would give him a game.

Louis forced himself to move away from Harry, continuing his scrutinizing circle around the naked boy.

"I'm not sure such a mischievous kitten deserves all of that."

Harry blushed at the rejection. He took note of his own stark nakedness, whilst Louis was still fully dressed, sending a sharp twinge through his hard member.

Harry gulped, "Mischievous?"

"Your bedtime, remember?" Louis reminded, pouring himself a drink at the tiny bar off the living room. "I expected to come home and find you in bed, fast asleep. Instead I find you naked, crawling around the house in the middle of the night."

Harry flushed brighter. Had Louis thought him silly? Had he not been as attractive as he thought when he practiced his seductive crawl in the full length mirror? "You didn't enjoy that sight?"

"I enjoyed it very much," he took a slow sip, starting back toward Harry at a snail's pace. "But that's not what matters, I'm afraid," he stood back in front of Harry, looking down at the blushing boy. "So, we can play your game, Harry. But not until you've been punished."

Harry inhaled sharply, turning his eyes downward. His cock ached, pressing hard against his smooth tummy. There was a certain pleasure to being punished, of course, but Harry hadn't predicted that to happen tonight. He'd almost hoped for Louis to come home and immediately ravish him before they both passed out in the middle of the living room. "Yes, sir. Where do you want me?"

"Good boy," Louis rewarded the obedience with a scratch behind Harry's ear. "Over the edge of the couch, please," he sent him off with a swat.

The lanky man crawled across the room, hurried along by the painful smack to his bottom. He pulled himself over the arm of the leather couch, positioning his ass high in the air. His dick was trapped between the cushions and his stomach, already leaking white fluid onto the sofa.

He could hear, but not see, Louis walking around the apartment. Heard the clacking of ice as he poured another drink, the heavy steps as he crossed the room, the cabinet in the hall closet opening - then closing. Harry wondered what tool Louis would use and he prayed that it wasn't the cane; anything but the cane.

"Ready to begin?" Louis asked as he ran a hand over Harry's backside.

"Yes, sir," he whispered. He was aching to rut against the slippery leather cushions, find some release for his painfully hard cock. Punishments - even just the thought of them - always made Harry so hard.

Louis smirked in satisfaction at the boy who was practically writhing. He wanted to draw the waiting out longer, but he figured he'd teased the poor thing enough already.

He swung the crop back and forth in front of Harry's eyes. "Let's begin."

He heard the snap of the crop on his bare backside before he felt it. Fire ran across patches of his ass as it came down over and over, each smack more painful than the last. His fingers curled, futilely trying to grip the leather cushions. He gasped loudly each time he was struck, toes curling in pleasure and pain.

"As much as I appreciate seeing you naked, you've got rules for a reason," Louis lectured, hitting Harry's sit spot particularly hard. "You've got class tomorrow, Harry, and now you'll be sleepy because you didn't go to bed when you were supposed to."

Harry shrieked in pain. "W-Wanted to play, daddy."

Louis nodded. "I know that. And we will play, because daddy's had a tough day and I missed you," he swatted Harry's thighs, sending a whole new burst of pain through him. "But I don't want that to happen again, understand? If it does, I might decide that the crop isn't enough."

Harry flinched. He knew what that meant; that daddy thought he needed the cane. Daddy didn't understand that Harry _never_ needed the cane.

"Yes, sir! It won't happen again; I promise!" The pain was overtaking the pleasure now. His cock was still hard and heavy, but he wanted the spanking to stop. The tingling ache that was left after a spanking would be enough now.

"Then we're almost done," he finished with a half dozen hard swats all across Harry's ass, the boy groaning and shrieking after each one. "There we go," he laid the crop on the coffee table and sat on the couch, pulling a limp Harry into his arms. "All done, little love."

Harry hummed as he felt Louis' lips press against his slightly sweaty forehead. He leaned against his daddy, now thoroughly exhausted from staying up late and the spanking. "That hurt, daddy," he pouted.

"I know it did, but you took it very well," Louis praised. "My good boy."

"We still gonna play, daddy?" Harry questioned, forcing himself to rouse. "Time to make you feel good?"

"That depends. Are you too tired, baby?"

Harry shook his head enthusiastically. He looked down at Louis' still-unzipped pants. "Can I suck your willy now, daddy?" he asked, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth in a gesture that nearly caused a groan to escape Louis' own lips.

"Of course." Louis settled back into the sofa, relaxing after the exhausting day he'd had. Harry tugged Louis' pants down to his thighs before hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his underwear and pulling them down, achingly slow, watching as Louis' cock finally sprang free.

He hummed in delight, taking it delicately in his hands and licking at the head. Louis groaned, his hand making its way up to Harry's hair and curling into a fist, the brown locks trapped between his fingers.

Harry took the head into his mouth, twirling his tongue around, dipping into the tip. Enclosed in the damp warmth of Harry's mouth, Louis let himself relax completely, moaning loudly and thrusting up minutely. Harry's collar jingled with each movement. He lapped at Louis' dick hungrily, taking all of it into his throat and running his tongue up the edge, stopping back at the head to suck greedily.

Louis came surprisingly fast, after only a few of these movements, shooting down Harry's throat. He released his grip in the man's hair, lying lax against the couch.

Harry stood and crawled onto Louis' lap, even harder than he'd been before, and kissed him. His dick pressed against the starchy fabric of Louis' dress shirt. His daddy's hands settled on his reddened backside, grabbing and cupping and making Harry moan into the kiss with both pain and pleasure.

"I still want you to fuck me, Lou," Harry panted. "Please? Can I ride you?"

"Of course," he breathed, nipping at Harry's lip. "Go get some lube," he ordered, hurrying him along with another swat.

Harry yelped, scrambling off the couch and to the bedroom. He grabbed the first of many bottles scattered across their dresser and ran back, nearly tripping in his haste.

"Careful," Louis chuckled, helping Harry back onto his lap. "All stretched out?" he asked, moving the tail plug in a slow circle.

Harry's lashes fluttered and he gasped, "Yes, sir. All stretched."

"Good," Louis pulled the plug out in one swift tug, setting it aside. He poured lube generously over his once-again-hard cock. 

Harry watched with a glazed, fascinated look. Louis took Harry's chin in his hand, placing a soft kiss to his lips. "All good? Ready?"

"Yes," Harry breathed. He lowered himself onto Louis' member, incredibly sensitive. Louis slid in slowly, helping Harry ease into it before picking up speed.

"You're so good, baby," Louis panted into the crook of Harry's neck, sucking marks into the skin there. "Feels fucking incredible."

"Daddy," Harry moaned brokenly, his toes curling as he rammed himself down just so, hitting his prostate each time, so fast that he felt dizzy. His eyes filled and he moaned loudly, along with Louis. 

Harry came first, his hole encasing Louis in tight heat, his cum splattering on both of their chests. Louis, at the tightening around his cock, came deep in Harry's ass. Harry collapsed against Louis, breathing deeply. _God_ , they'd both be exhausted in the morning. Harry didn't even want to think about sitting through class on his sore ass.

After both their breathing had slowed, Louis pulled out gently, replacing his cock with Harry's plug. Harry moaned, turned on from being plugged full of Louis' cum. 

Louis exhaled, worn out, and kissed Harry's forehead before helping him up and giving him one last swat, "Go get ready for bed, you brat." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: i don't like writing sex lmao ((if that wasn't obvious already)) i just like the foreplay bc i'm a fucking nerd 
> 
> p.s. sorry i'm shit at updating

**Author's Note:**

> fuck i'm awful at endings. 
> 
> hello if you want me to continue this lemme know i might write more


End file.
